


Cediendo el control

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sub Steve, Top Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "¿Steve?""Tómame" susurró Steve "esta noche quiero que me uses, necesito que estés a cargo"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Cediendo el control

Steve y Danny se estaban besando en el sillón como si sus bocas fueran caramelos, el rubio comenzó a acostarse para poner a su compañero encima de el, pero fue detenido en medio del movimiento.

"¿Steve?"

"Tómame" susurró Steve "esta noche quiero que me uses, necesito que estés a cargo"

"Ngg..." Gimió Danny ante las palabras del moreno "Por supuesto bebé"

El detective se levantó y guió al comandante a su habitación, al llegar comenzó a desnudarle y besar cada parte de su piel expuesta. Cuando llegó a lo pantalones se sorprendió al ver que la ropa interior era rosa de encajes y muy provocativa.

Danny tomó un respiro y cuando observó con mayor atención se dio cuenta de que era unas pantaletas.

"Oh Dios, bebé no tienes ni idea de lo que me haces con esto"

No dejó hablar a Steve y lo besó bruscamente, lo tumbo a la cama y lo puso de rodillas. Agarró sus brazos y los amarró detrás de su espalda con un lazo que Steve traía consigo del mismo color que las pantaletas, su cabeza descansaba en el colchón, Steve estaba tan excitado pero eso aumento en número cuando sintió la mano de Danny posarse en medio de sus glúteos y acariciar con mucha lentitud que hasta erizaba su piel.

Estaba encantado con la sensación de la suave tela bajo su tacto pero estaba muy seguro de que le encantaría mas cuando esa pequeña prenda desaparecía y le dejase apreciar el panorama bajo ella

Así que no esperó un minuto más y agarró el lubricante, aún sin quitar el panti y comenzó a preparar al comandante.

"Mmhhh.. Danno por favor" Rogó Steve.

"Shh... tranquilo bebé"

Movió un poco la tela hacia la izquierda y comenzó a penetrar a su amante, poco a poco iba adentrándose en ese maravilloso calor apretado. Cuando estuvo dentro del moreno, no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento.

"Steve.. oh nena.." Danny estaba tan excitado que no creía que duraría mucho, así que aumento sus estocadas.

"OH DIOS DANNY, MAS FUERTE" Gimoteo el moreno.

"Vamos bebé, se que estas cerca vente para mi" Danny lo penetraba lo más fuerte que podía y golpeaba con cada empuje ese punto exquisito que hacia delirar a Steve.

"AHH~ SII NNNGGGG..." Gimió fuertemente cuando llegó.

"STEVE!!..." Gritoneo el rubio cuando su orgasmo llegó al sentir las paredes internas de Steve apretarse contra el.

Se acostaron acurrucados, Danny jugando con la entrada del más alto para sentir su semilla salir de ese agujero y Steve se abrazaba al más bajo sintiéndose satisfecho y bien consigo mismo.

"Te amo Danno"

"Te amo Steve, ¿podemos volver a....?"

"No, hoy fue un día especial y espero que durante mucho tiempo no vuelva a necesitar que me llenes"

"Pero Steve" Se quejó Danny "Fue asombroso, sobre todo lo hermoso que te quedan esas pantaletas de encaje rosa" Dice haciendo un puchero.

"La próxima vez te tocará a ti usarlas"

Danny se rio y se acomodo para dormir, abrazando a su compañero y pegándolo lo más que podía a su cuerpo...

FIN


End file.
